Resident Evil: The Outbreak Continues
by Simple writer
Summary: The nightmare was thought to have ended. This time the whole country is in turmoil.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

As strange as it was Raccoon city has been experiencing bizarre murders for the past month. The victims are apparently eaten. The results of the wounds showed that a group of cannibalistic killers were running loose.

Other reports indicated that various animal attacks occurred in the Raccoon forest. During the crises the S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics And Rescue Squad) were sent in to aid the police investigation.

During one of their meetings they decided to tackle what seemed to be the heart of the mess, a rather large mansion that lied somewhere in the middle of the forest, known as "The Spencer Estate". The house was said to be the birth place of Umbrella, one of the largest pharmaceutical corporations on the planet.

Bravo team was sent in first. An hour of their department Bravo team captain Enrico Marini stated that they were having engine trouble and had to make an emergency landing. Unfortunately very little of the transmission got through do to static.

Alpha team got their gear and headed out on the second helicopter waiting for them. They lifted into the air as rode off into the forest as the sunset. They found the wreckage of the Bravo team helicopter. One of their comrades, Joseph fell victim to a pack of vicious dogs.

The blood thirsty hell hounds chased Alpha team to the mansion. After going through challenging puzzles, death traps and horrifying monsters, S.T.A.R.S was able to uncover the mystery behind the cannibalistic killings in Raccoon city and that this all started with the creation of the T-Virus.

Betrayed by their leader, Wesker; Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton and Rebeca Chambers made their escape out of a gloomy lab armed with a self destruction device and the "Ultimate Weapon". The weapon known as "Tyrant" was destroyed and the remnants of S.T.A.R.S survived.

**That was 2 months ago. **

After the mansion incident S.T.A.R.S did their best to expose the wrong doings of Umbrella to the public. But the press along with Chief Brion Irons of the Raccoon Police Department (R.P.D.) dismissed it as a joke. That was the mistake that ultimately sealed Raccoon cities fate.

The mansion incident soon faded from memory and everyone went on about their daily lives. The T-Virus spread throughout the isolated community. Soon the streets were crawling with the infected citizens.

Umbrella sent in the U.B.C.S to help suppress growth of the virus. But them along with the R.P.D were completely eradicated. Jill made her way to escape from the lost city. Having to loose Brad to a terrifying monster called Nemesis She teamed up with one of the Umbrella operatives, Carlos Olivera. Nicoli acted as though he was on Jill's and Carlo s's side.

Confirmation came that the city was to be sterilized in order to stop the ever growing epidemic. Nemesis hunted down Jill and Carlos to the point to where they were going to be rescued. Nicoli eventually escaped from Raccoon leaving them to die.

Jill kills Nemesis. Meeting up with Carlos she shoots a flare signal in hopes that someone will rescue them. Finally a helicopter swoops down and the two climb aboard. To her amazement Jill hears the voice of her comrade Barry. Off in the distance a small object flew over the city and detonated incinerating the community engulfing it in dust and debris. The nightmare was finally over.

...so they thought...

((okay now this just a prologue. Next chapter tells my story. Now I know I left a lot of stuff like the events of RE2. Uh so yeah. Read it...review it...I hope the you've enjoyed the summery))


	2. Chapter 1

People mourned over the hundreds of thousands that were lost when Raccoon city was destroyed. Umbrella went bankrupt and was no more. The whole nightmare was thought to have ended. But no, it was just the gateway for more devastation to come.

There was a small but very contagious leak that came from Raccoon city shortly before its destruction. The virus spread all over the country. Countless lives were lost. Entire towns were eradicated. The infection got so bad that people had to be housed in underground facilities. At least a few thousand could be housed at a time.

The army was sent to suppress the growth of the virus.

----------------------------------

"Go go go!!!" The captain yelled as the helicopter landed. A squad of 20 men dashed out with their weapons drawn. They stood straight as their commanding officer began to speak. "Alright soldiers." The Sargent said as loud as he could. "We're gonna loose this city if we don't act fast. What your all going to do is split up in groups of five and clear out these buildings!"

Pvt. Collins wasn't listening. His mind was somewhere else. That was until his commander stood in front of him. "Pvt! Do you understand?" Collins looked up a little embarrassed. "Uh. Sir yes sir!" He responded a nervous tone. The other soldiers laughed. He quickly got with a small group of five and went on to their assignment..

Gun-fire ringed through the air as did the exploding sounds of grenades. Cpl. Smith led the group the apartment. It appeared to be three floors high. He kicked the door down and a fury of bullets flew through the lobby. The bodies stumbled across the session desk and slumped against walls. Once the dust cleared all

The hallway they entered went one way. There 2 doors on each side. Each man took a door and kicked it down going to the rooms when the targets were in sight they opened fire. Collins ran to the third floor and saw that there were only a few rooms like the floor below him. The gunshots stopped and everything fell silent. Moments later the blood curderling screams of a team member in trouble could be heard.

The Pvt. started his way back down when something caught his attention. It was coming from the stairwell that led to the roof. Slowly Collins crept closer to the stairs. He looked up and through the darkness a glimmer of light gave a figure a vague shine. "What the?" He drew closer to it, gun in hand ready to blow the head off of what ever he was looking at.

He took aim and right as he was about to pull the trigger he heard his name being called. "Collins! Get down here!" He jumped, startled and made his way down to the floor below. What lay waiting for his eyes was a sight not to be forgotten. It was the Cpl. his body sprawled on the floor in a pool of blood. A bullet hole was fastened to his head.

They cleared the rest of the building and salvaged Smith's body for ammo. They hauled his body away. Night fell on the city. Fencing was being set up in the surrounding area. "Alright men!" The captain shouted. "This city sorry to say will be called home till we clean up this mess!" Collins was jaw-dropped. "Wait you mean we're not leaving?"

"Glad to see you were paying attention Privet!" The captain replied. "This is bullshit! We're all gonna die here!" His superior was tired and it showed. "Listen soldier. I want to leave just as much as the rest of you." He said calmly. His voice got higher as he spoke. "But this is our mission! And watch you raise your voice at!" Collins sank in his shoulders. "Do you understand me men?!" The squad shouted at once, "Sir yes sir!"

Not a word was said after that.

Late into the night some of the former U.B.C.S. Were either arrested or shot down for actively sabotaging the missions Why? Who knows.

((Review please))


	3. Chapter 2

"Everybody up!" Immediately Collins and the rest of his squad opened their eyes and shot out of bed. They dressed, rushed out of their tent to eat a quick meal. The mourning light was uncomfortable to their eyes as they fed cans of Spam and any rations they had.

They gathered in their squads and charged as the fencing was pulled open. Each squad member took a radio before they left in case they were to separate. Almost instantly the moment after they left the sounds of triggers being pulled could be heard all around.

The limping zombies fell to the ground. The sounds of bone snapping and limbs being ripped could be heard through the mini explosions. The snipers stood on high buildings providing cover fire for those on the ground below.

Some of the guys laughed as the rotting bags of meat fell in front of them. After it was all over they cleared the bodies and moved out. "Their mission today was the same like any other day; "Clear out nearby buildings and rescue any civilians."

Detonators were placed all around neighborhood blocks. Once they were triggered everything was shrouded in dust. More helicopters flew overhead. From them ropes popped out with reinforcements following. Fires flared, buildings crumbled people ran from their hiding spots.

The sounds of falling comrades could be heard almost everywhere. Gunshots ringed through the air. Crashing windows, explosions. It was chaos.

"_Its like we're invading an enemy stronghold." _Collins hustled with the rest of his squad. Something sprang a leak causing a wall of fire to separate Collins from his squad. "Go on ahead I'll catch up!" He sprinted in the other direction. He rushed through and alley that lead onto another street.

He stopped to take a breather. A few soldiers running his way caught his eye. "Run! Fall back!" They screamed. A long tentacle whipped around and impaled one of the soldiers. He fired his gun in all different directions. The tentacle whipped again tearing the man in half.

A gruesome sight unfolded. The creature jumped out of hiding. The tentacle was now identified as its tongue. The creatures exterior was huge. The tissue was completely exposed. Its brain covered its entire head. It stood tall on all fours and lunged at the other two soldiers. Its massive razor like claws ripped through them like tissue paper.

"Holy-" Collins didn't hesitate. He opened fire at the horrid monster. Several rounds punched its muscular body and still it continued its pursuit. "Dammit!" He continued firing till he heard a "_click click" _sound. He reached around for another clip then stopped.

The creature screeched and flailed its arms about then collapsed to the ground puddle of black fluids. Its kicked a few times then stopped dead.

"What the hell was that?!" He said, still in shock. His radio went off and quickly he answered.

"Hello?" He asked.

"_C-Collins, where are you!" _It was one of his team.

"Are you alright?"

"_They're all dead! The team is dead." _A few grizzly sounds were heard then radio shut off.

"_I got to report this!" _As soon as he was turned around a signal flare rose in the sky from where the post was. He got another call from his radio.

"_The post is under attack! All available delta teams please respond!"_

The transmission went silent before Collins could get a word out. Quickly he hustled to the base. When we arrived it was too late. Everyone was dead. Bodies lied sprawled across the ground. The fences were torn down.

The evacuating choppers were gone. "Oh god." He rushed around gathering any ammo or supplies. "_Got to hurry before they change!" _Once he was done he ran off in search of a way out.

His objective right now as to find remaining delta forces and get out of the city alive.

((please review))


	4. Chapter 3

His whole platoon was dead. He had limited ammunition and barley enough food to make him last. He had just now gotten confirmation that all delta force teams had died. He transmission was still fresh in his mind. Those words ratting his head.

**Flashback**

"_Anyone?! Can anyone here me?!"_

"Huh?"

"_Please. We're under attack. There are few of us, everyone else is dead, 5 wounded and 10 others holding them off!"_

"This is Pvt Collins! Please respond! Over."

Crashing noises could be heard over the radio.

"_Back up! Need back up NOW!"_ The radio went dead after that.

**Present**

Collins was on his own now. He had to fend for himself and escape the city, or die trying. To conserve ammo he drew his pistol from its holster. Learning from previous encounters, he knew their weak point and could hit them dead on. The sun was beginning to set. He had to find shelter, he didn't want to die-at least not in the dark.

He hustled a rather large building that lied just up head. His pace quickened. He wasn't going to stop just because one of those undead freaks came slouching about. He thew his body through the doors of the building. To knowledge the doors appeared to be sturdy, but when he collided with them they just swung opened with out putting up a fight. He came crashing to the floor.

The room he was fully lit. He was in a lobby. He looked around and grabbed the biggest object he could find. He pulled a medium sized couch in front of the doors. The doors opened one way so it was easy for him to jam it, preventing anything from entering except those slimy skinless monsters that could leap farther that he could run.

Aside from all that, he was in shelter and wanted to make friends with his new surroundings. The lobby looked pretty plain. There were house plants in the corner to his left and a rows of seats off to the side of the desk. He saw the stairwell and started toward it. In no time he was on the second floor. It looked much like the lobby except it led into a hallway.

Another desk stood in his way. On it was a computer still powered up. _"What the hell." _He sat down was intrigued with the discovery that was facing him. It showed documents with labels such as "EXPERIRAMENTATION REPORT" and "T-VIRUS PROGRESS". He dug a little deeper into these specific reports was shocked what they had.

With the click of a mouse he unlocked more and more of mystery behind the current crisis. _"I can't believe this. They're playing god!"_

"Put your hands where I can see them!" The womans voice was quite demanding. Collins sighed. "Listen. I had a rough day." He stood up to face his apprehender. "Your with the military?" Collins nodded.

"My platoon is dead. Please I need shelter for the night." He looked up and down at the woman's figure. She was wearing a red dress along with high heels. Her hair was short. Glasses shielded her eyes. Her firearm was aimed directly at his chest with a laser pointer for precision. She fired and the monitor exploded in a cloud of smoke and sparks.

Collins jumped. "Jeez. Are you crazy woman?!" He exclaimed. "Listen here." She moved in closer the gun now fixed up against his chin. "We're stranded here. My ride was blown to steaming bits by a rocket that was misfired. As silly as it sounds my rescue has been delayed."

Collins paused for a moment. "Do you work for Umbrella?" The woman readied to pull the trigger.

"You do. Don't you?" He responded with a grin.

"Whats it do you?" She holstered her gun. "Well I guess we should work together to get out of this mess."

The soldier nodded. The woman turned around walked away. "Wait!" She stopped. "Whats your name?"

She turned around, lowering her head letting the glasses slide down a bit revealing her eyes. "Ada." She finally said. "Ada Wong."

((Uh yeah. Finally updated it. If you liked or any of the other chapters then please review.))


	5. Chapter 4

"Wait a minute." Collins stopped walking. "Hm? What is it?" "You never answered my question." He responded. Ada stared at him. "You serious?" Collins was getting irritated. "Listen! Do you have any affiliation with Umbrella or not?" Ada laughed under her breath. "I could care less what happens to them." She stood to face him. "I'm on _business here_. " She turned around and she started walking she was interrupted.

"Okay. Now I'm interested." Collins quickened his pace till he got ahead of Ada and halted her. "Care to tell me?" He said. "I'm not at liberty to answer."

She passed him and continued down the corridor. Any questions he had asked she didn't bother to answer. There they came to a stairwell. The lights began to flicker. They drew their weapons and began to make their ascent.

Just their luck the path led to a doorway. Carefully she opened it. They were on the roof. It was pitch black. _Good. Now to signal the chopper and get the hell out of here._ From under her dress Ada pulled out a flare gun. The whipping noises of a helicopter was nearby. She fired the flare. The 9mm flare flew into the sky and burst in a bright red.

The aircraft strayed closer to their position. Collins was amazed. "Yes. A rescue chopper!" Ada stared behind at him as if she didn't know what he was talking about. As the moment of their escape came a bright object sped toward the helicopter. The vehicle came crashing down on the roof. They managed to evade it.

"Damn it!" She yelled. "Son of a bitch." Collins murmured. Then across from them on the next building over, the one responsible stood. The light was faint so they couldn't tell what the mysterious looking assailant looked like. It moved.

"Oh no." Ada fired her gun quickly and aimed it at the figure. "What? What is that?" Collins asked. "Move!" She fired a few rounds at the figure. It didn't seem to flinch. It stepped back and ran as fast as it could. Then it jumped the distance between the two structures. It landed at their location without even stumbling.

"Whoa!" Collins fired his assault rifle at the now huge figure. He emptied the whole clip. The figure was now visible. The light the burning wreckage gave off made it easy to identify it. It was a man. Bald, wearing a long black trench coat. Strapped to his shoulder was the weapon that destroyed their chances for survival.

"What the hell is this thing or person?"

"Its a "Tyrant." Ada responded.

"A what?" He asked.

"Tyrant! Umbrellas ultimate weapon. They must have sent it to take care of anyone who's still in the city! Our bullets are useless."

Collins put in a fresh clip. "Well ya could've told me that before I wasted much needed ammo!" He turned around and headed down the stairs. "Hey!" She yelled and followed him.

They ran out of the facility and into the night. Where were they to go? Ammunition is sure to run dry, and with the Tyrant gaining on them survival above all else even their escape from the hell thats plagued them so far is a distant second.

((Hoped you've enjoyed this! Again please review.))


	6. Chapter 5

They stopped to take a breather. "Okay." Collins said in between pants. "What do we do now?" Ada looked at him still trying to catch her breath. "Well." She said finally. "I'm gonna try to get another chopper here."

"And what happens to that thing? This "Tyrant?" He asked. "Guess we'll have to neutralize it." Ada stopped for a moment. "Where is your outpost located?" Collins looked at her funny. "My platoon is dead! Their probably wandering around that place all dead-like."

Ada sighed heavily. "Maybe there is a radio or something that we can use to signal for help and maybe even blow Tyrant to hell."

"Okay. What ever." He said.

"Lets go." Collins led the way."Think we should do this during the daytime?" He batted the flashlight on his gun but it seemed as though the batteries died.

"It will be alright."

He thought for a moment. "Wait. We have a small but powerful generator. If we can get to it before those things get us we'll be able to get the lights on. Then we can maneuver our way around the camp, gathering what equipment we'll need."

Ada nodded. "Then lets move!" She exclaimed.

**20 minutes later**

Finally they had made it to the U.S outpost. Surprisingly the fence was still up and on the other side, the hungry groans of the un-dead soldiers we're heard. As they neared the camp, a huge explosion erupted.

The camp was obliterated. Nothing had survived. "Where'd that come from?" Collins looked around, then finally his flashlight came on. He looked around but there was nothing but a cloud of smoke.

A loud roar was heard. They stood still to listen in on what direction the sound was. Pvt. Collins aimed his gun all around. The light revealed nothing but buildings. Then his light passed a dark figure. He shined it back in the same spot but it was gone.

"Shit." He muttered. Rushing foot steps came from every which way. Then in an instant their vision was blinded.

"Well well. Look what we got here boys!" One voice said. The lights dimmed. Several men stood in front of Collins and Ada.

"U.B.C.S soldiers." Collins said. "Thats right. We're here to suppress further growth of the T-virus." The Marine laughed. "Yeah right. You attack U.S soldiers and then claim your heroes? You must be the low lives we arrested shortly after deployment. Guess your the only ones who are still alive."

"Damn straight. We-" Repeated shots hit the U.B.C.S soldiers, shortly after they were dead. Collins turned to where the shots came from and there stood the Tyrant. There where the rocket-launcher was, now was a heavy machine gun.

It readied the gun for another go before the two dashed off. "Probably a bad time to say this!" He said. "What?" Ada responded. "I got a radio. Use it. Get help!" They ran and ran till for sure they were out of range. "Damn it marine!" Collins held out the small device and she snatched from him.

"It still works-thank god." She fiddled with the dials. "Damn it! Its out. Try it next time." She threw it back to Collins.

The Tyrant had caught up with them. The gun was ready to fire. "Man! Give us break!" He took aim and fired at the giant. The whole clip was emptied. Tyrant took a step closer then collapsed.

"Did I?" He was puzzled. "You knocked it out. It will take a lot more then a few 9 mm rounds to put this thing out of its misery." Ada interrupted.

They ran off till yet again they got to a decent distance only to fend off the horde of zombies that came their way. Not wanting to waste the ammo they took shelter in an apartment building barricading the door behind them.

They moved to the second floor cleared out a room and barricaded that door as well. "When the sun comes up. We leave." Ada took the bed leaving Collins the floor. Till they went to bed they attempted to get a decent signal on the radio. Still due to static the radio was working.

((Please review. Thats the only way I know you liked or disliked it.))


	7. Chapter 6

During the night as they slept a rather loud thumping was heard a couple of doors down from their room. Collins put his ear down against the carpet. What ever it was, it was coming up the stairs. He looked noting that Ada was still asleep. He stared at her then turned his attention at the ever growing thumping noise that drew closer.

Ada woke up now completely aware that something was coming their way. "Its Tyrant!" Collins readied a small smoke grenade he kept hidden in his uniform. _When that thing comes barging through I'll blind it and we'll make our escape! _He kept patient one hand on the pin, and the other ready to through. The thumping stopped. A heavy breathing was heard. Ada flicked the lamp on so they could a good view of their assailant.

Ada slowly opened the door. Right when Collins was about to chug the grenade, one of the last remaining Delta-Team members. "Help! Please!" He yelled before falling unconscious on the floor. Quickly they dragged him in. The soldiers uniform was tattered and blood stained. His body was bruised.

Other than the rips and tears and the bruisings, there was no indication that a zombie had sank his teeth in him before he got away. After awhile the soldier came to. He checked his surroundings then glanced at Collins. He stood up before finally saying, "God damn it! Am I glad to see you still in one piece Collins!"

He sat on the bed and continued his babbling, "Thought I was the only one alive. After the camp was attacked I managed to escape. A few others followed sadly their fate was most unbearable."

No more words were exchanged as their short reunion came to an end by an unwanted visitor. Tyrant had tracked down the soldier now identified as Sgt. Kelly.

"Go!" Kelly said. "Sir we're not going to leave you!" Sgt. Kelly was getting old. He had enough stress as it was. "Go! I'll distract the damn thing while you make a run for it." Collins and Ada made their way around the Tyrant as he entered the room.

The 9-foot tall creature stared at Kelly for a moment. "What are you waiting for! Go after them!" It jumped through the second floor window in an attempt to cut them off.

Three men well armed walked in. Apparently they followed the Sgt. And Tyrant. "Sir are you alright?" One man said. These were three of the few remaining former U.B.C.S soldiers. "Yes I'm fine." He said.

"You three signal the rest of the squad. I think its time that Ada's time with us had been expended. Find Collins and Ada and kill them both. If _he asks." _He sighed and calmed his tone. "Say that she died in action." Kelly followed the three men out of the apartment building. _I'll make sure no-one leaves this city alive. No-one._

Kelly rallied his men. The sun was beginning to shine. He grinned. "We have a couple of loose rats in the city. Hunt them down and execute them along with any citizens found." Before he dismissed the group, he gave a cold laugh. "One more thing." He continued. "Don't engage confrontation with the Tyrant!"

"Sir yes sir!" The group saluted. "Move out!" The soldiers dispersed.

**Meanwhile**

Collins and Ada yet again escaped the Tyrant. It didn't take them long to realize that they couldn't outrun, kill it or even hide from it. They took down some of the infected citizens during their long run. But eventually it caught up to them.

"Come on!" Collins opened fire on the Tyrant. He ejected the clip knowing he had two clips left. It took half of the fresh round of bullets but it fell to the ground. He turned around only to find that Ada had run off, and what even worse was that she had taken the radio.

Ada fiddled with it till finally she got a signal. It took her longer to get communication with HQ but she did it.

"This is Ada Wong! Request immediate evacuation!" The transmission continued, once she got confirmation that another helicopter was coming, she turned off the radio and smiled to her self relieved that they hadn't forgotten that she still existed.

She went back to where Collins was but he was gone. "Damn." She sighed to herself and ran in the direction she thought he went. The morning sun shined over the necropolis. She caught up with him.

"Finally I found you!" She said. "What? I was looking for you!" The two rolled eyes at each other. They were once again wandering the city unaware of what was happening.

Kelly had the stage set. His men were looking high and low for Collins and Ada. Under orders with no choice executed many survivors during their search.

With the B.O.W gaining on them with each step, Kelly was going to have a big paycheck handed to him. His mission was still unknown. Aside from payday, what did he have to gain from all this?

_Umbrella's finished. _Its clear he's not in favor of the Umbrella Inc. So what are his intentions?

((I thought I should introduce the villain of our story. But tell me what you think.))


	8. Chapter 7

"Over there!" The U.B.C.S known as Vincent said to his team mate. He motioned his partner to have a look see. "What is it?" He said. Vincent gave him the binoculars. He focused on two people wandering around, a U.S marine and woman in a red dress. "Is it them?" He said. "Better be. I want to get this over and done with."

Vincent clicked his gun ready to open fire. "Wait lets report this!" His partner shook his shoulder. "No." He looked back. "We'll report this after we put them in body bags." He took careful aim at the marine.

Ada stopped walking. "Whats wrong?" Collins wondered. "I think we're being followed. Stay on your toes." Collins laughed. "Well gee. That thing is always hunting us down. Kinda hard to stay calm." He stood in front of Ada waiting for her to move.

She looked around and noticed something moving from inside a dumpster. "Get down!" She yelled. Vincent fired the bullet hitting Ada as she pushed Collins out of the way. The bullet grazed her shoulder leaving a long trail of blood running down her arm. "Damn it." She drew her pistol and fired in the direction the sniper was.

Collins regained his balanced. He moved in kicking the dumpster. "Who ever is in there, get out!" He threw open the top and the two U.B.C.S soldiers huddled together with their hands up. "Okay we surrender." Vincent said standing up. He and his partner stepped out of the trash can now being held captive.

"What the hell went through your mind?" Ada was pissed. The wound on her right shoulder wouldn't clot. Vincent looked at her and grinned. "Well darling." He began. "We're under orders to hunt down a _couple of rats_ running loose through the city. Judging by the description our commander gave, your _those rats_!"

"Answer me this." Ada still uneasy talked in a clam voice. "Who sent you." Vincent laughed under his breath. "Sorry. That on a need to know basis." Now he was just getting irritating. "Tell us who sent you!" Collins stepped side to side. "No." Was all that was said.

"We're on a tight schedule!" Vincent sighed. "So am I. My mission is ensure that you two die. But since I'm your prisoner I guess thats out of the question now is it?" Ada shot left leg. "Ahhh! You bitch!" He fell to the ground holding it. "Tell us all what you know or the last hours of your life will be pure hell." Vincent was helped up by his partner. "If you must know! God damn it!" He panted. "_ Commander Kelly _gave us the order!" Ada shot the other guy several times. He fell dead on the street.

"Commander Kelly?" Collins asked. Vincent balanced himself off of his good leg. "Yes! Your Sgt is god damn double agent!"

Another round was put into Vincent's head. He had died instantly. "Come on. Hurry before more of them show up or worse-the Tyrant." Collins said nothing. He stared at the dead operative before continuing path they were going.

During her transmission the drop off would be near City Hall. And at the rate they were going they would be there by next day. Collins was stuck with that thought. _He couldn't be. We've been on a hundred missions. Sgt. Kelly wouldn't betray us like that. Would he?_

Commander Kelly and three of his most trusted men stumbled upon the bodies of Vincent and his comrade. "Useless! Utterly useless!" He continued on knowing that where he was going Ada and Collins would be. _If you want something done right. You've got to do it yourself!_

Like Ada, Kelly had a rescue copter picking them up at City Hall. "We've got them now." He grinned. "Sir?" One of his men said. "Rally all remaining troops. We're meeting at City Hall. There, we'll dispose of the Tyrant along with those two." The soldier fiddled with his communicator and got the message out.

_Its now or never!_ They would be there around the same time Ada and Collins would arrive. The final showdown was approaching.

((So what do you think?))


	9. Chapter 8

It had taken all night but as dawn approached Collins and Ada had finally made it to City Hall. "Alright." Said Ada. "when we get to the roof top I'm gonna see if I can signal the helicopter." Collins nodded. They hurried in, clearing any obstacles that may have blocked their path.

About twenty minutes after they entered Commander Kelly and his now reduced squad of 6 made it to the building. During the night they had an unexpected encounter with the Tyrant and lost 5 due to its first few strikes. The other 9 were killed when finally neutralizing it. Two were blown will their own grenades when the Tyrant somehow caught and threw them back. The last 7 were killed due to misfires from the rocket launcher.

The Tyrant apparently was clever. It deflected the rockets knocking them in different directions obliterating almost their entire squad. But finally the last rocket hit its mark completely ripping it apart, leaving nothing but a pile of mush.

"Move ahead and secure the roof." Kelly said. "Yes sir!" His remaining men responded. Ada pulled out her flare gun. There was still one more round in it. Collins stood behind her and watched as she fired.

"Now we wait and hope they saw that." Collins sighed. "So what happens after we get out of here." Ada turned around and faced him. "Listen Collins. I-" The rooftop door burst open, the former U.B.C.S soldiers rushed and surrounded them. "Drop your weapons!" They did as they were told.

Kelly showed presented himself to everyone. "Collins!" He began. "I never expected you to last this long." He chucked.

"Son of a bitch!" Collins yelled. "Why?" He asked. "Ugh. Boy." Kelly walked side to side as he spoke. "I got orders. As long as I get a hefty paycheck, I don't care what happens to you." He drew his pistol, took aim and fired. The bullet hit Collins' right shoulder. He fell to the floor grasping the wound. The bleeding was endless.

He aimed at Ada. "You know." She said. "You are one class act." She grinned. "Yeah. I know." Kelly laughed. "You for a second I thought you were actually going to shoot me."

"Thought?" Kelly said. He fired again, the bullet hit the same arm that was hit last time. "Damn it!"

Kelly readied the trigger. "Its all over." He chuckled. Just then, the helicopter flew overhead. The gun the vehicle was equipped with began to spin rapidly unloading a storm of bullets on the enemy soldiers. The gun stopped firing and made its landing.

The U.B.C.S soldiers were dead. Kelly was hit as well. "Hurry miss Wong!" A fully suited man armed with an assault rifle stepped out of the helicopter. Ada climbed aboard. "What the marine?" He asked. Collins to his surprise was not hit. He stood up holding his shoulder walking in a limp. "Let him come. Drop him off somewhere near by and let the army take care of him."

"And him?" Kelly struggled to his knees. "God damn it!" He yelled. "Go to hell! All of you!" He fired point blank. Collins had taken most of the hits. He had collapsed. "Shit!" Ada shook the mans shoulder. "What are you waiting for?" The soldier shot Kelly dead and hustled over to pick up Collins. They brought him into the cabin and lied him down on the floor.

"We're loosing him. Get us out of here now!" The helicopter was lifted into the air. Ada looked over at the suited man. " 'Bout time you showed up!" She grinned. "Sorry bad traffic." The man sat down facing Collins. "Both his legs are taken out. We better get him somewhere safe so he can be treated."

Ada sighed as she leaned against the cabin wall. "Thanks, Hunk."

The city they had just left was bombed. Collins was taken to a nearby outpost were he transported to a housed medical center and treated of his wounds.

**Epilogue**

Collins had left the military a month after his ordeal. Eventually a cure was developed to combat the virus. Military strike teams continued to storm infested communities and thanks to cure, they were able to inoculate infected civilians, thus ridding them of the disease.

The people began to leave the underground facilities. They started to rebuild their homes and their lives. After a year and a half, the T-virus threat was no more.

((Yeah. There. I ended it. Hunk made small appearance. I put him there because I was thinking that he now works with Wesker also. So yeah. Tell me what you thought.))


End file.
